


Stolen Innocence

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Jillian was in hell, one that she never thought she'd ever escape.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stolen Innocence

The house was the most unassuming on the block, the couple inside always hosting neighborhood parties, always outside on Saturday mornings taking care of the house, mowing and pruning the trees. But there was something strange inside their home. Their basement was always off limits to anyone who came into their home. They claimed that it was just storage, and nothing important was down there. 

“Just full of decorations and boxes of stuff from our childhoods and other things” Kristin warmly spoke as her husband Kevin poured out some wine for their guests. 

No one knew that they had a dungeon down in the basement, with a young teen girl living in said dungeon. She never made noise, and it was like she didn’t exist. Kevin and Kristin had worked hard to keep her hidden, and their neighbors were none the wiser that they had a slave with them. 

Jillian’s mornings started with her cage being thrown open, her tattered clothing barely hiding the bruised body she lived with. Her ribs were visible, and she was severely underweight. Kevin and Kristin didn’t care to feed her as much as she should have been, and Jillian was used to never asking for anything more than she was given. 

“Eat and then get started on your chores” Kevin threw her to the floor, and Jilian licked her cracked lips as she crawled over to the dog bowl in the corner. It contained water with rice cereal floating in it. Jillian drank it down, knowing she might not be fed again. Crawling back over, she kissed Kevin’s shoe, before shining it clean and walking up the stairs to get started on the chores. 

“Thank fuck for the slave” Kevin muttered as he walked into the master bedroom, seeing Kristin just waking up. 

“It’s working?” she asked, and Kevin nodded. 

“Yes. I’ll keep an eye on it while you go off to work. I love you sweetheart” Kevin leaned over to kiss Kristin lovingly, and the two broke apart, going to get ready for their days. Kevin worked from home, keeping an eye on Jillian, while Kristin worked away from the home at the local bank. 

Jillian bit her lip as she felt the whip on her back while she tried to mop the floors by hand. All of her chores were done by hand, and she was frequently punished if she didn’t do it correctly. The curtains were always drawn if Jillian was up from the basement, so no one ever saw her. 

“LIttle fucking shit, can’t fucking do anything right. You missed three fucking spots. Get this damn floor clean like you were trained, or you won’t eat for three days. Piece of shit” Kevin growled down at her as he flogged her, not caring if he drew blood. Jillian knew to not say a word, and just clean the blood up as she cleaned the floor. 

She wished she had a different life, but knew that she could never escape from Kevin and Kristin’s clutches. Jillian hadn’t spoken in nearly two years, after Kristin had threatened to cut out her tongue if she spoke again. Kristin had kidnapped her three years ago, and now she was trapped. Jillian knew she was a long way from home, wherever that was in comparison to this. 

After painstakingly polishing the floor by hand, Jillian moved to the bathrooms, cleaning them by hand, and then moving to the kitchen. She made Kevin lunch, serving it to him on her knees, head down. She knew better than to expect any acknowledgment, moving back to the kitchen after being slapped across the face. 

“Shithead!” Kevin barked an hour later, and Jillian scurried to his feet, kissing his shoes, her thin arms going around her back, head down. 

“Get back downstairs and into your cage. I have a friend coming over, and you are to remain silent in your cage. Close it once you get in” he snarled down at the body below him. Jillian kissed his shoes again in acknowledgement, before going back downstairs into the dark basement. Crawling back into her cage, she wrapped her arms around her knees, not moving after closing it quietly. 

Jillian could never tell how much time ever passed when she was alone in her cage. What seemed like five minutes later had Kristin coming down and pulling her out, and taking her to the other part of the dungeon. 

“Arms up” she growled, and Kristin chained Jillian to the wall, before grabbing the cigarettes and the lighter. She often burned Jillian’s body, while forcing her to suck on a large dildo that barely fit in her mouth to keep her quiet. She shoved the dildo in, and Jillian sucked, knowing what was coming next. Soon enough, she felt the skin burning, and could smell it as well. 

“There we go, just doing exactly what you’re worth nuisance. Can’t wait to see you stretched out and Kevin carving into your skin again” Kristin said nonchalantly as she burned random parts of the slave’s body. 

Jillian’s body had knife marks, burn marks, slash marks on her back, her neck was a deep purple after last night’s choking session. Her eyes were a dull blue, her hair closely shaved to her head by Kristin every four days when she was drenched in cold water to clean her. 

She was thrown back into her cage for the night, after not being fed anything else. Her days continued on the same path, when everything changed. One morning Kevin was in the middle of belting her ass, as police officers broke down the door, running in. Kevin threw Jillian off of him, and she curled into a ball as Kevin was handcuffed and brought outside. 

“Hey there. What’s your name?” a soft voice asked, and Jillian didn’t move. She knew that she couldn’t say a word against Kevin or Kristin, they had threatened her nearly daily. 

“I need medics and some help in here. I have a frightened child here” the soft voice spoke into her radio attached to her shoulder. Jillian didn’t react. 

“Little one, please look up” the soft voice asked. 

Jillian’s eyes rose, and the female officer was taken aback at the deadness in the blue eyes. It was like there was no life in this girl at all, and it was something Detective Ashley Large had never seen in her life. 

Ashley looked up, seeing Heather and Kimm, the EMTs she worked closely with on most cases walking in. Jillian instinctively curled tighter into the ball, and Ashley cursed softly in her head. She gently reached out and touched the girl’s arm, not expecting what happened next. 

Jillian was so touch starved, that the instant the woman touched her, she immediately moved to her knees. She scrambled to get into position, knowing that any touch meant pain, and she had to be perfectly obedient. Ashley, Heather, and Kimm looked in horror as the young girl moved into the deeply submissive position. 

“This is going to take a while,” Kimm muttered to Heather as they watched Ashley try to get the girl to sit up. It took a painstaking twenty minutes before Ashley had coaxed Jillian to lay on the stretcher. Kimm and Heather softly introduced themselves, and Jillian resisted the urge to curl back up, not looking any of them in the eye. 

“Let’s just get her to the hospital. I’ll call ahead and get a private room, along with only female staff” Ashley looked at the two EMT’s who nodded in agreement. They quickly got Jillian in the ambulance, shielding her from seeing Kevin in the back of the police car. 

An hour later, Jillian was curled back into a ball in the corner of the hospital room. A doctor had come in to examine her, and the young slave freaked out. The doctor looked at her nurses, and pulled them out. 

“Get a sedative into her. It should calm her, and get her drowsy. We need to examine her, see how extensive the damage is. She will probably be here for a while” the doctor rubbed her eyes, she hated cases like this. 

Jillian fought the nurses, but eventually they got the sedative into her. She felt woozy and drowsy, and was easily able to be moved back to the bed. The doctor came back in, and completely assessed the young girl, who hadn’t yet spoken at all. 

While the whole exam was happening, Ashley was back at her precinct, trying to figure out who the girl was. The man that she was in the home with was singing like a canary, his wife also having loose lips. Ashley was disgusted with them, her partner Alex was as well. Supposedly neither knew what the girl’s name was, they never bothered to find out. All that the two suspects knew was that she was around 16 years old now. 

“Just a child, three years of abuse, and she’s a shell of herself” Ashley muttered as she grabbed her phone, calling the forensic department, seeing if the girls’ DNA had come back. Before she had left, Ashley had had the doctor do a DNA test, and she had put a rush on it when she came back to the precinct. 

“Her name is Jillian Ann Littrell, 15 years old, missing three years, her parents are Brian and Leighanne Littrell from Atlanta Georgia” the tech reported, and Ashley sighed softly. 

“Thank you so much” she hung up the phone and blew out a breath. 

“Shit!” she cursed, throwing her pen across the desk. Detective Alex McLean looked up, and at his partner in concern. 

“What’s wrong Ash?” he asked. 

“Her parents are Brian and Leighanne Littrell” she groaned out, rubbing her eyes. Alex’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Oh fuck. This isn’t going to be pretty” 

Brian and Leighanne Littrell were a well known power couple, high in Georgia’s political scene. It had caused many issues when their 12 year old daughter had been kidnapped three years earlier, and it was all over the news for the better part of a year. No one knew where Jillian was, and there was little in the way of tips over the last three years. Both Ashley and Alex had heard of the case, and how high profile it had been. Now they would have the spotlight on their little department, for all the wrong reasons. 

“We need to find out why they kidnapped Jillian, how they know the Littrells” Ashley looked at Alex, who stood up. 

“I’ll go to talk to the husband” Alex shook his head. 

“I’ll call the Littrells” Ashley blew out a breath before calling the number she had found. 

“Hello?” a weary feminine voice answered. 

“Mrs. Littrell?” 

“Yes, who is this?” 

“My name is Ashley Large, a detective with the Hampton Police Department in Hampton Virginia” Ashley started. 

“What’s going on?” Leighanne asked, her heart starting to race a bit. 

“We need you and your husband to come up here, we have questions for you” Ashley knew she couldn’t tell them they found Jillian over the phone. 

“Have you found Jillian?” 

“Ma’am, we need to talk in person. When is the soonest you can get here?” Ashley evaded the question. 

“Detective, is my daughter alive?” Leighanne persisted. 

“Ma’am, I need you and your husband to come here. Please, get here as soon as you can” Ashley deflected again. 

“We will be there in three hours, and we will want answers” Leighanne hung up, and Ashley sighed. 

Meanwhile, Alex was in the interrogation room, looking at Kevin. The man was handcuffed to the table, his ankles chained to the hook in the floor as well. Alex was disgusted with the man, he had seen the photos of Jillian, and they made him want to throw up. He had a four year old daughter, and the thought of his daughter ever going through that shook him. 

“Why did you take Jillian?” he asked, and Kevin shrugged. 

“My wife found her, and said she would be perfect for our use” 

“Did you know she belonged to the Littrell family?” 

“I figured it out after the news came out, but I didn’t care, it just made it more worth it to me to use her as a slave for my and my wife’s needs” Kevin spoke carelessly, and it made AJ’s blood boil. 

“Were you ever going to release Jillian?” Alex asked next, and Kevin smirked. 

“Hell no, she was so broken and brainwashed, it was perfect, she would never have left even if given the option. If she died, she died, we would have found another” 

“Why do this at all?” Alex tried to keep his anger in check. 

“My wife had a stillbirth, it was a girl 5 years ago. The slave we had resembled our deceased daughter, and seeing pictures of her sent my wife into a rage. No one that looked like our daughter should have been in such a high life, she should have been on her knees, serving us, like we taught her” Kevin smirked, licking his lips. 

“So you lied to me. You knew exactly who Jillian was” Alex ground out. 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Guess you’ll never know” Kevin smiled cruelly, and Alex held in a shiver. 

Ten minutes later after talking to the wife, Alex was deeply convinced that these two should never see the light of day again. He walked back to his desk and looked at Ashley. Struggling to hold in his anger, he swallowed and said in a anger laced tone. 

“These bastards need the book thrown at them. They should never see the light of day again. They knew who Jillian was, and never intended to release her. If she died, they intended to find another young girl, and do the same thing” Alex reported, and Ashley swallowed the bile in her throat. Eight years as an officer, and this was the worst thing she had ever been involved in. 

“The Littrells are on their way. Get the suspects out of here, and to the jail. I don’t want them anywhere near here when Mr. and Mrs. Littrell get here” Alex nodded, and looked at the two officers they worked closely with. 

“Officer Dorough and Officer Carter, please escort the suspects to the jail” Saoirse Carter and Holden Dorough nodded, and moved to the interrogation rooms with Alex. They got Kevin and Kristin handcuffed and dragged the two of them downstairs to the police van, Holden driving them to the jail across town. 

Two hours later, Brian and Leighanne rushed into the precinct, and Ashley recognized them immediately. She moved to them, introducing herself, and ushering them into her Captain’s office. 

“Captain, Mr. and Mrs. Littrell are here” Ashley poked her head in, and Captain Mateo Diaz nodded, welcoming the couple as well. 

“What is going on?” Brian asked, holding his wife close. 

“We found Jillian earlier this afternoon. She is alive, and is at Sentara Hospital” Ashley told the couple after Mateo’s nod. 

Leighanne felt her legs give out from under her, and Brian quickly settled his wife into a chair that Mateo had slid under her. The couple looked anxiously at the two police officers, hope all over their faces. 

“Is she okay? Why is she at the hospital?” Brian anxiously asked, wanting to see his daughter. 

Ashley took a deep breath. The hospital had faxed over the results of their examination, and knew this wouldn’t be pleasant. She only intended to give them the bare results, knowing that the doctors could tell them much more once they got over to the hospital. 

“Jillian is extremely underweight, she has bruising and cuts all over her body. She is in an altered mental state, and she hasn’t spoken at all. The doctors have her lightly sedated right now, to try and start her healing” Ashley reported, and saw the visceral reaction the Littrells had. 

“We need to see our daughter. Did you catch the bastard that did this?” Leighanne asked, her voice strangled with unshed tears. 

“Yes, both suspects are in custody. They have confessed, hopefully that means this will be an easy process” Ashley confirmed. 

“Let’s go Lei” Brian helped his wife up, and the two left the precinct. Ashley looked at Mateo, her face showing the exhaustion from the last six hours. 

“Write your report, and go get some shuteye. Did Carter and Dorough take the suspects?” Mateo asked, moving back around his desk and sitting down. 

“Yes sir. You’ll have your report in an hour” Ashley left the office, going back to her desk, looking at Alex, before getting heads down. 

Brian and Leighanne drove to the hospital, Leighanne clinging to her husband’s hand as he drove. They were about to see their daughter for the first time in three years. The knowledge of her medical report shook the two, and they hoped it really wasn’t that bad. As they walked into the emergency room, Brian found a nurse. 

“My wife and I are here to see our daughter, Jillian Ann Littrell” Brian spoke, and the nurse told them where their daughter was staying. A doctor was standing outside the room, conversing with another doctor. Seeing Brian and Leighanne, he excused himself and moved to them. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Littrell?” he asked, and both nodded jerkily. 

“Please come with me. Your daughter is asleep for the moment, and we need her to get rest” Dr. Andrejko softly spoke, and the two looked longingly at the door, before following the doctor. 

“I am the chief of emergency here, and I took your daughter’s case, as it is high profile. Your daughter has a long road ahead of her, and she will be here for a while” Dr. Andrejko started, and Brian blew out a frustrated breath. 

“What is wrong with our daughter?” he snapped, tired of all the delaying. 

“Jillian is only about 70lbs, she has cigarette burns all over her body, whip marks on her back and buttocks, anal and vaginal tearing consistent with repeated rapes, she is in an altered mental state, and hasn’t spoken one word. Her hair is shaved, her ribs are visible, and she is scared of everyone and everything. Her bloodwork is consistent with someone who is kept in the dark for long stretches of time. She is hunched over, deep bruising on her throat, and she recently had a miscarriage” Dr. Andrejko looked down at all the reports, and up at the couple in front of her. 

Leighanne burst into tears, Brian holding his wife close, his own tears spilling down his cheeks. Their baby girl was damaged, irreparably harmed. Leighanne had one thought in her head. 

“Altered mental state? What do you mean Doctor?” she asked, fear in her tone. 

“Your daughter is touch starved, and it seems by all accounts she was kept as a slave for her captor’s use. She has never gotten off her knees, and is instant to obey, going immediately to her knees, her head to the floor, completely subservient. She seems to believe that is where she is supposed to be” Dr. Andrejko read the report from the EMTs about what had happened after Officer Large touched Jillian for the first time. Brian grabbed the trashcan, and vomited into it, the news too much for him to bear. 

“Can...can we see her?” Brian asked after wiping his mouth. 

“Follow me” Dr. Andrejko stood up, and the shaking couple followed her. She opened the door, and Brian and Leighanne saw Jillian curled up on the bed. Leighanne burst into tears, wanting to run and scoop her daughter up, but knowing that Jillian couldn’t handle that right now. 

“I’ll leave you alone, just ask a nurse if you need anything” Dr. Andrejko softly spoke, and left the room. Brian and Leighanne stared at their daughter in the bed, looking impossibly small. They were completely lost, not knowing what to do now. The two could only hope that Jillian might recognize them when she woke up. 

Jillian blinked her eyes open, the harsh light hurting her eyes, not used to that bright of lights on her. She looked around, fear in her eyes. Seeing two people at the end of her bed, Jillian curled up away from them, shaking like a leaf. She kept her eyes down, not wanting to anger the two people. 

“Jillybean, it’s Mom and Daddy, we are here pumpkin” Brian watched as his daughter was shaking, trying to crawl away from them. She made no acknowledgement that she heard him, still trying to appear small. 

“Baby girl, please. Look at us” Leighanne pleaded, and Jillian instantly reacted. She went to her knees, head down, hands behind her back, the position happening instantly. Leighanne looked at her husband horrified. Brian tried to keep the bile down, wondering if his baby girl was actually in there. 

“What do we do?” Brian whispered, and Leighanne shook her head. They were both lost, not knowing how to help their only daughter. 

“Go back to sleep baby girl” Leighanne encouraged, and both parents watched their daughter fall back asleep a few moments later. Brian and Leighanne left the room, clinging to each other. They walked out of the hospital, going to one of the gazebos on the grounds, away from everyone. 

“What do we do? I don’t know how to deal with this. Our baby girl in there thinks she’s a slave, and she looks emaciated” Brian looked at his wife. 

“We need to try and get through to her, but first we need to get her fed and to a better weight. She’s going to be here for a while, until she’s up to at least the low end of normal for her height” Leighanne shook her head, trying to get the images out of her head. The two of them knew they were in for a long road, for both Jillian and themselves. 

Three months later, Jillian was still in the hospital, and she still had yet to speak a word. She had finally stopped going to her knees every time she saw a new person, and shaking when her parents came in the room. Brian and Leighanne had rented a home near the hospital, coming everyday to be with their daughter. 

“Leighanne, we are getting ready to release Jillian” Dr. Andrejko looked at the older woman, who looked at her in disbelief. 

“She’s still not talking, still freaks out at random times, and she still has the feeding tube. How can you release her?” 

“Her cuts, bruising, and injuries have all healed. We plan to take out the feeding tube, she is finally at a low normal weight for her height. Medically, we have no reason to keep her anymore. You need to find a therapist for her, to try and get her out of her shell. She has not responded to any of the hospital therapists. We medically can’t keep her here. She will be released by the end of the week” Dr. Andrejko explained. 

Brian and Leighanne were apprehensive, but knew that the doctor was right. Thankfully Detective Large had contacted them, telling them that their daughter’s captors had pleaded guilty, and had been sentenced to life in federal prison for a variety of charges related to the crimes against their daughter. Their daughter was free from the chance of her captors finding her again, but the three years of damage they did seemed to be permanent. 

A few days later, Brian and Leighanne settled their daughter at home. Jillian still hadn’t spoken, and Brian and Leighanne were beginning to think she never would again. Physically, she was as healed as she could be, and had weight back on her bones. Her spine had straightened out, and Jillian had started maintaining eye contact with them. 

One night, not long after returning home, Brian and Leighanne were awoken by a scream, and then crying. They heard Jillian crying out for them. Looking at each other, they darted out of bed, running to their daughter’s room. 

“Daddy! Mommy! Save me! Please!” Jillian hoarsely cried, curling into a ball, crying out as she imagined Kristin over her, burning her once again. Kevin was keeping her still, telling her that she deserved this, and she needed to keep quiet if she didn’t want her ass whipped again. 

“Daddy! Mommy!” Jillian screamed again, and Brian ran in, Leighanne on his heels. Brian scooped Jillian into his arms, trying to get her to wake. Leighanne rubbed her back, both parents trying to wake their daughter up. Finally after two painstaking minutes, Jillian came out of the nightmare. She looked at her parents and burst into tears, clutching them tightly. 

“Mommy, Daddy, please….don’t make me go back. Please Mommy, I’ll be your good girl, please Mommy please” Jillian cried out. 

“Baby girl, you aren’t going anywhere. Daddy and I are here, and you are such a good girl, we love you so much” Leighanne pulled her daughter close, rocking her in her arms, just like she had done 16 years ago. 

“Jilly, we are so happy to hear your voice again, so glad you came back to us. We missed you so much, we are so happy you are alive and in our arms” Brian softly spoke, pushing his daughter’s hair behind her ear, having finally grown out to just under her shoulders. 

“Missed you Daddy, I had to protect myself” Jillian grabbed the water on her nightstand, drinking it, trying to ease her throat. 

“I know pumpkin. When you want to talk, Mommy and I are here. We will not push you, and when you are ready, we will be as well. Come on, let’s go into Mommy and I’s room and cuddle for the night” Brian scooped Jillian into his arms, holding his baby girl close. The three settled in Brian and Leighanne’s king sized bed, both parents on either side of their daughter. They felt like they had just made a major breakthrough with their daughter and her recovery. 

As time went on, Jillian opened up about the harrowing times she had with her captors, finding a therapist that she felt safe talking to. Brian and Leighanne supported their daughter through every appointment, knowing that talking would heal her. Jillian knew she would never be the same girl after everything she had gone through. The scars that Kevin and Kristin had inflicted would remain, but she vowed to overcome her past as much as she could. 

Ten years later found Jillian graduating college, and settling down in an apartment not far from her parents, with her boyfriend of two years. It had been long and arduous, but Jillian had finally broken free and claimed back her life, including the three years that had been stolen from her. She became a social worker, working to get kids out of the same situations she had been in. Her innocence and teenagehood may have been stolen from her, but Jillian would never let it steal the rest of her. 


End file.
